


Don't Tell Calum

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum centric, Don't let the title mislead you, Fluff, I promise, Luke gets feelsy, M/M, Michael is nicer to Lashton, Michael wants to do something for Calum, if that's even considered a word, it's cute, super fluffy fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: Guys, I have something to tell you.</p><p>Ashton: Why did you start a new chat?</p><p>Luke: Without Calum?</p><p>Michael: It's about Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Calum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So the next part of this series won't be a group chat. No, it'll be a fic. It's more like a drabble but it's cute and really fluffy.

Michael: Guys, I have something to tell you.

Ashton: Why did you start a new chat?

Luke: Without Calum?

Michael: It's about Calum.

Ashton: Is it bad?

Luke: Are you going to break up with him or something?!?!

Luke: I'm going to smack the hair dye out of you!

Michael: What?! No!!! No!!! Please don't. This galactic universe look I got going on took a long time to perfect.

Michael: If there's a world where I break up with Calum, I don't want to live in that world!

Ashton: So what's this about?

Luke: Is it worth interrupted our hippity dippity?

Michael: Yes... and gross.

Michael: Anyway I've been thinking whilst Calum was at his mum's that I should get him a promise ring. You know, since we're kind of young for marriage? And the ring is kind of like a pre-engagement?

Ashton: You just brought Lukey to tears.

Michael: Awe, thanks. But I have a huge problem.

Luke: And I'm to assume it's the lack of money in your bank account?

Michael: No. I have plenty of money. And a rainy day fund in case something happens to Calum. But money's not the issue.

Ashton: Then what is it? And, in case something happens to Calum?

Luke: What about you?

Michael: I'd rather it be Calum that got the coverage than me. He's more important.

Luke: I'm blubbering right now. Like wtf. You are so selfless when it comes to Calum.

Ashton: You've moved him.

Michael: Hehe, anyway, I've grown to like two rings. And I can't decide which one Cal will like better. I got a picture of each, and I want you two to pick one out.

Luke: THE FEELS!!! OMG I'M TXTING LIKE A 12 YEAR OLD NOW!!!

Ashton: How exciting. I feel like I'm Heidi Klum and this is Project Runway!

Michael: Can I get your opinion now?

Luke: Oh! Yeah, ok, yeah!!!

Ashton: Forgive, Luke. He's just really happy for you both.

Calum: Now, Calum is not to know about this.

Ashton: Where is Calum?

Michael: In bed asleep. I fucked him pretty well if I do say so myself.

Luke: And where are you?

Michael: Dressed and in the jewelry store. Now help me pick!!!

Ashton: We're naked.

Michael: I took pictures, I can send them to you. And you could judge them then go back to roughing it up, yeah?

Luke: Omg, this is the sweetest thing ever!!!

Ashton: For now.

Michael: (Incoming Picture Messages)

[Ring 1](https://www.google.com/shopping/product/16863406335616424833?q=promise+rings+for+men&safe=active&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&sboxchip=Shopping&biw=320&bih=508&dpr=1.5&prds=paur:ClkAsKraX-1ypCZChJBbOpxbNlPLwDjEjbS-E1SaK7Y7Zeayo9-C-Zbwlk7uHSR05VLsKTu0InZlA-G7j9CyLHK9FEmEw3ADj2LqkNh6lla2D7M9M83ETxKVIxIZAFPVH70aTPS_NwCg-kzSNylYTJMly61tfg&ei=t3PlU_2TIoOTyASi9oKYDA&ved=0CKECEKkrMAk4KA)

[Ring 2](https://www.google.com/shopping/product/17721348933636784154?q=promise+rings+for+men&safe=active&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&sboxchip=Shopping&biw=320&bih=508&dpr=1.5&prds=paur:ClkAsKraXyyMyT0hkLleXZW6M9MaktJhjYJNZMSm1BvvSXoHqcVCNTLfJhcV9dSYG20ba7Q5hDiCZjJ-1Id1tPt1bDZtAS01FxgfG47RQ83lFYwAnj-CQRQ-ORIZAFPVH70O110lCgSsO0OgJNFBuIAmQWxLxg&sa=X&ei=t3PlU_2TIoOTyASi9oKYDA&ved=0COkCEMATMA44KA)

Luke: Oh my gosh they're both so pretty! Idk which one is prettier!!!

Ashton: I feel like the first one would be more Calum's style. From the numerous amounts of times I've met him, I could tell he doesn't like over-the-top and flashy.

Luke: Hmm... I agree. Calum may not like that super big rock in the middle as much as the simple line of smaller ones.

Michael: Awesome, I can't wait to buy it. Bye lads, enjoy your sexy time!!!

Ashton: You know, this is the nicest Michael's ever been to us.

Luke: I know right? It's nice.

Ashton: Wait 'til everything goes back to normal. He'll be back to mean.

Luke: He's not mean to Calum.

Ashton: Because he loves Calum. If he's mean to him, he'll end up pushing him away. And he doesn't want that.

Luke: I don't even want that. But for now, let's just pray Calum says yes.

Ashton: You know, something just dawned on me.

Luke: What is it?

Ashton: You and I are texting.

Luke: ... yes?

Ashton: And we're right next to each other.

Luke: Yes.

Ashton: Why?

Luke: I don't know. Wanna cuddle me?

Ashton: I thought you'd never ask.

Michael: You dolts better delete this conversation so Calum doesn't see it or I'll shove my foot up your asses!

Luke: Aaaand, he's back.

**Author's Note:**

> The part... 4? I think it's part 4, at least. Will be posted on Sunday! Let me know what you think of this series!!! Thanks cutie patooties!!!


End file.
